A bookbinding apparatus for simply conducting a wrap bookbinding process by wrapping a bundle of a plurality of sheets onto which images have been formed by a copying machine and a printer with a cover sheet in horseshoe-shape and adhering the spine of the bundle of the sheets and the cover sheet is known.
Heat melting type adhesive is used as adhesives used for such a bookbinding machine. Adhesive is stored in the adhesive tank, prior to conducting bookbinding, it is necessary to heat the adhesive with a heater beforehand to more than a predetermined temperature. There is a problem that heating to a predetermined temperature takes at least a certain amount of time.
In Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-22768, a bookbinding machine, which begins adhesive dissolution at the time of setting coating bookbinding job operations or a specified time, instead of starting adhesive dissolution at the time of conducting a coating bookbinding job for the first time has been disclosed.
However, there are problems when a predetermined preset temperature is maintained in order to maintain the adhesive in a dissolved state without bookbinding for a long period of time after ending the bookbinding job or after an appointed time, that consumption energy with an adhesive heater increases and that adhesive deteriorates. Further, in a small room, which cannot perform sufficient ventilation, there is a possibility that the bad smell generated from adhesive may become a problem.
To these problems, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-57580 discloses a bookbinding apparatus, which changes heater temperature control mode according to the state of other image forming apparatus during processing of a bookbinding job to any one of (1) the temperature in which adhesion is possible, (2) a temperature lower than the temperature in which adhesion is possible, or (3) a state where heater is turned off.
However, with respect to the bookbinding machine which has been disclosed by Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007-22768 and 2007-57580, the control of an adhesive heater is changed based on the conditions set up beforehand, and the control of the adhesive heater is not directly changed. Although it is possible to turn off the adhesive heater by turning off the electric power switch of the whole bookbinding machine, however, in such a case, all the functions of the bookbinding machine will stop simultaneously. There was a problem of taking time to use only the sheet ejection pathway, which does not perform a book binding, until initial communication or re-heating with a heater became usable again since all the functions had to be restarted.